changed
by xsunnyforlifex
Summary: Artie has an intense summer, and he's completely changed. Was it for the better or for the worse? What will happen to Tina? Mike/Tina Tina/Artie Artie/OC
1. Artie's transformation

Artie had a good summer, a really good summer. The doctor's found a way to repair his spinal cord so he could walk again. If that wasn't good enough already, he got rid of his glasses (contacts) and "geeky" clothes. With the help of his younger sister, Amy, Artie got a brand new "cooler" wardrobe. (think Kevin McHale's NLT boy band look) The only bummer was that he never got to see Tina, but she's going to be extremely surprised when she sees him when school starts in a week. Artie spent the last week of summer relaxing and dancing, of course.

Artie couldn't wait to see Tina again. He was so excited that he could hardly sleep the night before. As a result, he was almost late for school when he refused to get up from bed. Only after his mother's screaming that he was going to be late did he hurry out of bed and commence with his morning routine. Unfortunately he skipped breakfast because he was afraid of being late. Luckily he got to school with 5 minutes to spare. He immediately headed for class, unaware of the many girls who were staring at him. It was most unfortunate that he didn't have any classes with Tina or any other Glee Club members. But he'll see them at practice after school.

The bell rings, signaling the end of 4th period and beginning of lunch. Artie suddenly remembered that he had a doctor's appointment during lunch. Luckilly, his dad was already waiting for him in the parking lot. Off they went!

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Tina was looking for someone that she couldn't find. She found at her usual table with her fellow Glee Clubbers Mercedes and Kurt and sat down.

"Hey guys, have you seen Artie?" Tina asked.

"Welcome back to you too Tina. We're fine, thanks for asking." Kurt replied smugly. Mercedes smiles.

"Sorry guys, it's just that I haven't seen Artie all day and was just wondering where he is." Tina blushed.

"Nah it' cool girl, we know you're looking for loverboy, but I haven't seen him. He hasn't been in any of classes yet. But don't sweat it girl, you'll see him at practice. I know he wouldn't miss the first glee practice of the year for anything." Mercedes winks.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just anxious I guess." Tina says. The rest of lunch was spent discussing summer. The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch.

"Time to get to class." Kurt says.

Artie heard the bell ring and ran into school to get to class. The last 2 periods seemed to drag by slowly for Artie.

"3-2-1" The bell rings "Finally!" exclaimed Artie. Artie gets up and heads for his locker to put his books away. He then walks to the music room, where glee practice is being held.

_This is it._ Artie thought. _I can't wait to see everyone._

He entered the classroom, to find that every member was there already looking at him oddly. Mr. Schuester approached him.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" Artie looked confused.

"Mr. Schuester, it's me, Artie." Mr. Schuester's and the whole glee club member's eyes widen.

"Artie, is that you? You look really different." Artie blushes.

"Thanks, I had an intense summer." He replied. All at once, everyone approached Artie and started asking many different questions.

"Dude, where's your wheelchair?"

"Where did you get the new clothes?"

"You look awesome!"

"Did you get contacts?"

Too bad for Artie he wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking for Tina, who was by herself in her seat, waiting for a chance to get to talk to Artie.

"Hey Tina, how was your summer?"

"Hi Artie! I had a good summer thanks, but obviously not as good as yours. You can walk now Artie! OMG I'm so happy for you!" She kisses him.

Artie blushes "Thanks Tee."

"So Artie, care to explain what happened during the summer?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"umm.. sure. Basically, the doctors figured out how to repair my spinal cord, so I spent about 2 months in the hospital relearning how to walk and everything. During that time, my sneaky sister threw out all my clothes and bought me a new wardrobe. She also convinced my mom to give me contacts. So yeah, that was my summer."

Puck spoke up. "Dude, you know how many chicks will be following you around now? I know you have Tina, but that won't stop the other girls from chasing you? Look at you, you're a babe magnet now." Artie and Tina frown.

"I don't like how that sounds." Tina says.

"Me neither, but don't worry Tina, you're the only girl for me." Tina blushes and nods. The rest of rehearsal was spent talking about summer.


	2. Santana to the Rescue

After rehearsal, Artie caught up to Tina, who was on her way home.

"Hey Tina, I'll walk you home. " Artie said, smiling.

"Oh… Artie you don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of getting home myself."

"No it's okay. I want to." Artie replied.

"Well, if you're sure." Tina reluctantly agreed.

The journey to Tina's house was quiet. Artie couldn't understand why Tina wasn't talking to him.

"Hey Tee, are you okay? You're awfully quiet." Artie asked

"What? Oh sorry. I'm fine, just a little tired I guess."

"Tee, I know you better than that. Something's bothering you. Tell me what's wrong."

"NOTHING, I'm fine. Really." Tina insisted.

"Tee…"

"Ok fine, maybe I'm not ok. I just can't stop thinking about what Puck said about you and those girls." Artie understood. He took her hands into his.

"Tina, you're worrying too much. There's only one person for me, and that's you." Artie reassured her.

"You say that now, but what'll happen when those Cheerios and other girls throw themselves at you? You can't say you'll be unaffected by it."

"Don't worry Tina. It'll be fine. I promise." Artie kissed her forehead. Tina just shrugged. Somehow, she didn't seem convinced.

That night, Artie slept very well, while Tina couldn't sleep, no matter how much she tried to. Puck's words just kept replaying in her head. _Dude, you know how many chicks will be following you around now? Look at you, you're a babe magnet._ Tina didn't like the idea of girls flirting with Artie, _HER_ Artie.

Her suspicions were confirmed the next day when she arrived at school. Indeed loads of girls were throwing themselves at the "new" Artie. Tina sighed and headed for her locker.

Artie, did not seem to like these girls crowding around him.

"Girls, please, as much as I am flattered, please stop crowding. I have a girlfriend you know."

"Who? That Asian gothic chick? You could do so much better than her, like me for example." One Cheerio said.

"Yeah, you're popular now Artie, who needs her? You have so many better girls to choose from. Why choose her when you have all of us to choose from?" Another girl said.

Artie was about to reply when a loud voice cut him off. "HEY! LEAVE ARTIE ALONE!" _That didn't sound like Tina._ Artie thought.

Nope. As it turns out, it was Santana, who was the new head cheerleader, after the whole Quinn baby gate drama.

"If I catch any of you Cheerios flirting with Artie, I swear I'll kick you off the team. Not that Coach Sylvester wouldn't do it herself." Santana was a very intimidating head cheerleader. No one dared to mess with her. The Cheerios instantly scattered. Santana smiled.

"As if I didn't already know who was flirting with you." Santana looked at Artie.

"Umm… thanks Santana."

"No problem. You may have completely changed your appearance, but you'll always be the geek in the wheelchair in Glee Club to me." Artie smiled.

"Just let me know if any of the Cheerios are giving you a rough time. A word with Coach Sylvester outta smooth things out. It's a good thing she doesn't like you. She won't allow any of her Cheerios to be dating the former cripple." Artie cringed at that word but thanked Santana again. Santana left to find Tina, so she could clarify things with her.

"Hey Tina!" Tina turned around to find Santana walking up to her.

"Hey Santana." Tina said softly.

"Listen, I was talking to Artie just now. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to help Artie stay away from the Cheerios. I'm head cheerleader and I told them not to fraternize with Artie or risk being kicked off the team. Oh, and you don't have to worry about me flirting with Artie either. He's still the geeky wheelchair kid in glee club to me." Tina smiled.

"Thanks Santana."


	3. Busted

After what Santana said, Tina felt a lot better. Santana could be a bitch sometimes, but every once in a while, she shows off her nice side. She went to attend her classes, sure that no one would be stealing her boyfriend. Oh boy was she wrong. It turns out that Santana left quite a loophole when she made her statement. So, as long as Santana didn't catch the Cheerios flirting with Artie, they would be safe. So, when the bell rang for lunch, Artie was instantly surrounded by girls again.

"Uh…. I thought Santana made things clear for you guys. If she catches….." Artie didn't finish because he knew what was going on.

"Artie sit with us at our lunch table. Santana has a meeting with Coach Sylvester in the teachers lounge so they will be eating in there."

"I'd rather not, I want to sit with my friends." He said as they approached the cafeteria. He waved to Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. They were all gesturing for him to sit with them. "Aww c'mon" one Cheerio whined. "Sitting with us will be fun, really fun." They wouldn't take no for an answer so they dragged him to the Cheerio table. Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes watched sadly as Artie was taken by the Cheerios. One Cheerio even had the gall to stick her tongue at them. Tina slumped back on her chair.

"I'm going to lose my boyfriend."

"Don't say that Tina, Artie would never leave you. It's those Cheerios that are doing the damage." Kurt replied sincerely.

"Yeah don't worry. Artie doesn't seem to be enjoying himself. Look." Mercedes joined in. Tina glanced over at the Cheerio table to find all the girls over Artie and Artie didn't look too pleased about it.

"Santana said she would protect Artie from the Cheerios." Tina said, sadly.

"Well, obviously, Santana isn't here. That's why they're doing it." Kurt replied. Mercedes shot up in her chair.

"Hey Kurt, lets go find Mrs. Sylvester." Mercedes suggested. Kurt smiled and got up. They left Tina to finish her lunch.

They found Coach Sylvester and Santana talking in the teachers lounge.

"Knock knock. Sorry Mrs. Sylvester, I don't mean to interrupt, but it would interest you to know that all your Cheerios are throwing themselves at Artie Abrams, the former cripple." They waved at Santana, who smiled after hearing the news.

"C'mon Coach, we've got Cheerios to bust." Santana said excitedly

"With pleasure." Mrs. Sylvester added in agreement. They walked over to the cafeteria and Sue kicked the door open, silencing everyone in the cafeteria. The Cheerios, after seeing who just entered the door, stood up and frantically tried to escape the room.

"Well, it seems that we have a couple of disobeyers here." Santana said.

"Cheerios, here NOW!" Sue yelled. The cheerios reluctantly went over to where Sue was standing.

"5 miles, track, go!" Sue demanded. "You have til the end of 5th period to complete." The Cheerios immediately ran to the track. Artie looked relieved. Tina moved over to where he was sitting.

"You ok?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, fine now that I can breathe. I hate those stupid cheerleaders." Artie replied. Tina laughed.

"At least we don't have to deal with that anymore." Artie nodded in agreement. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Artie walked Tina to class, holding hands.

"I love you Tina, no matter what happens, I will always love you." Tina blushed.

"I love you too Artie."


	4. Complicated

Artie thought that he was going to be reprieved from the girls throwing themselves at him, but that was only the cheerios. The cheerios didn't harass him anymore, but that gave many other girls the opportunity to do so. So, when he arrived at school the next day, he was, once again, surrounded by girls, only no cheerios. Artie didn't understand why we was being crowded at first, but he slowly understood. With the cheerios out of the way, it opened the door for other girls.

"Yo! Outta my way losers!" a particular loud voice rang out.

_Uh oh... That sounds like Sunny Lin, that bad girl chick that dumped Puck flat on his ass last week. This can't be good._ Thought Artie. As she approached, the girls scattered.

"Yo, hot rod, you're my boyfriend now, got it?"

"Uh… no. I have a girlfriend."

"Well, that's too bad, because I have a tape of your accident, and you crying like a baby. If you don't become my boyfriend, I'm going to post it on the school website."

"One, how did you get that tape? And two, why do you want to be my girlfriend?" Artie asked, scared out of his mind.

"You're the hottest guy in school now and I've got connections with people." Sunny replied smugly. "Now, put your arm around my waist and act like you're totally in love with me."

"But what about my girlfriend?"

"That asian loser? Oh please."

"Don't say that! She's my best friend. I love her!"

"Well, not as much as you're gonna have to love me. If you tell her or anyone else about this, then the tape will no longer be private." Sunny replied. "Look there she comes! Kiss me!"

"What? No!"

"The tape…. " but she was silenced by his lips on hers.

Tina was on her way to class when she saw Artie kissing another girl. She ran away crying. _How could Artie do this to me? He said so yesterday that he loved me_. Tina thought while sobbing.

Artie and Sunny broke apart, and he looked confused, but not before he saw Tina run away crying. He immediately became furious.

"How could you do that? Do you realize what you've done? This could jeopardize Glee Club!"

"Oh please! You were the one that kissed me. Besides what do I care about that geek club."

"You're blackmailing me! And it's the GLEE Club. I have rehearsal today after school. How am I supposed to face her?"

"Easy, don't go to practice." Artie glared at her. "Alright fine, lets go get some ice cream after school, my treat. Does that make you feel better?"

"No! I can't be bought with ice cream!" Artie nearly screamed.

"But let's go anyway. I'm asking you as nice as I possibly can." Artie still wasn't sold on the idea.

"You won't have to face her today at practice." Artie pondered the thought for a minute before he reluctantly agreed. _Things are going to get extremely complicated._ Artie thought.


	5. What she saw

The day passed by extremely slowly for Tina. After he saw her boyfriend kiss another girl, she knew it was over before it even started. _Why would he do that to me? Is he still mad about me faking my stutter?_ Tina didn't pay attention in class and was dreading Glee practice where she would have to see him. When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Tina reluctantly went to practice. She was lucky, no one was in there yet, not even Artie, whom usually is the first one there. Tina let out a sigh of relief and walked to her seat. She didn't look at anyone and no one looked at her when they entered the room, as usual. _Is Artie trying to punish me for –_ A soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Tina, are you okay?" Tina looked up to see –

"Yeah, Mike, I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess." Mike frowned.

"Tina, I know you better than that." And he was right. Ever since the Dream a Little Dream of Me tap duet, Mike and Tina have been close, but Mike maintained his distance because of Artie.

"I'm fine, really. Thanks for caring though." Tina smiled at Mike, who was still frowning.

"Tina, you are not fine. Normally, you are the most energetic person in the room. You and Artie - " At the mention of Artie, Tina's head sunk down even further.

"Oh… Something happened between you and Artie. Where is he by the way?" Mike asked.

"_ProbablykissingSunnyLin"_ muttered Tina softly, not even raising her head.

"What?" Mike raised an eyebrow. It was almost as if she was saying –

"Nothing." Tina quickly replied.

By now, the whole glee club was sensing something wrong with Tina.

"Yo Mike, what's wrong with Asian?" Puck never bothered to learn her name. Quinn glares at her babydaddy.

"Tina" Quinn said. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I don't see why people are making such a big deal about this. I'm fine, really."

"You are not fine." Quinn said. "Did something bad happen?" She asked sincerely.

"_Youcansaythat."_ Tina quickly muttered, but not quick enough to escape the ears of Mike and Quinn. Upon hearing this, Quinn looked up at Mike, who shrugged.

"She's not telling me anything. All I know is that something happened with her and Artie." Upon hearing the word Artie, Tina turned her head and glared at Mike, who held up his hands in playful surrender. Quinn moved next to Tina.

"Tina, if there is a problem with you and Artie, tell us. We want to help you two."

"I doubt you can help anyone at this point. I saw him kiss another girl!" Tina replied before breaking down crying.

The whole glee club heard this, and gasped in shock. Quinn and Mike sat there comforting Tina.

"WHAT? That isn't like Artie at all. Tina, you must have seen wrong." Rachel said.

Tina shook her head. "When I came to school this morning, I saw him kiss Sunny Lin." Again, the club members gasped in shock. They knew Sunny Lin to be a huge bully, but they also knew that when Sunny likes someone, she goes out of her way to help them. If that makes any sense at all.

Mr. Schuester entered the room to find everyone crowding around Tina.

"Is everything okay Tina? You look really upset." He said, eyes full of concern.

"No she's not. Artie's cheating on her." Rachel replied somberly.

"WHAT? That's really not like Artie at all. He adores you. Where is he by the way? He never misses practice."

"Probably with Sunny." Tina replied mournfully. "Mr. Schuester, I don't think I can rehearse today, my heart hurts too much. May I go home?" Mr. Schue nods. Tina gathers her stuff, and leaves the room. Mike follows.

"Mike, where are you going? We have practice." Mr. Schuester said.

"I just want to make sure Tina gets home alright. I'll be back after I see her go home." Mr. Schue nods again.

"Hey Tina, wait up. I'll walk you home." Tina turns around to find Mike walking up to her.

"No it's okay Mike. You have rehearsal. I'll be okay, I promise." Tina reassured him.

"I don't think so. You look like a mess right now, no offense. I wouldn't trust you walking home by yourself. Besides, I told Mr. Schue. He's fine with it." Mike replied.

"Well, if you're sure." Mike nods.

The walk to her house was relatively quiet, except for Tina's sobs being heard occasionally. _Poor Tina._ Mike thought. No one should have to go through this. Damn you Artie for making her cry. You're not going to get away with this.

About 10 minutes later, they arrived at her house.

"Tina, will you be okay now?" Mike asked nicely. Tina looked up at him with tear shot eyes.

"Oh Tina. I'm so sorry." Mike reaches out to hug her, to which she starts crying on his shoulder. Mike just holds her and comforts her. He pulls back.

"Tina listen to me, no guy is worth your tears, especially one like Artie. If he cheated on you, that obviously means that you can do better than him. You'll find someone better, I promise. Don't waste any of your tears on a guy. Believe me, it's not worth it." Tina looks up at him.

"Thanks Mike, for everything." Mike smiles.

"Anything for you Tina. Now I've got to go back to practice. I'll call you later." Tina nods and enters her house. Mike walks back to school alone.


	6. Sunny's Secret

Meanwhile, afterschool, Artie and Sunny went to an ice cream parlor.

"Want anything? My treat." Sunny asked.

"Uh… give me two scoops, cookie dough and mint chocolate." Artie said.

"Sure!" Sunny asked enthusiastically.

_What's with her? Why is she suddenly being so nice to me?_ Artie thought. Sunny came back with the ice cream a couple minutes later.

"Alright, I'm being blunt. What's going on here? At school you were a bitch to me. Why are you all of a sudden being so nice? I don't get it." Artie asked, clearly confused.

"What are you talking about, I'm always nice to people I like." Sunny blushed.

"Well, you weren't like that at school."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm not blackmailing you. Here's the tape. I never had any intention of revealing it to the public. All I wanted was a chance to talk to you and get to know you. I know my measures may be a little twisted, but I'm really not a bad person. I have to be mean at school because that way people will leave me alone." Sunny explained.

_In a way, she was very similar to Tina. Oh God Tina! What am I going to do? _Artie thought.

"All I'm asking for is a chance. I know I screwed up your relationship with Tina. But I'm selfish, and jealous that she can have you and I can't. So stay away from her. If not, I will show no mercy." At this, Artie was shocked. _What happened to her nice personality a while ago? _Sunny sighed.

"I can't control my mood swings, they just happen. That's why I'm telling you to stay away from Tina. If I do catch her with you, I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to hurt her anymore, because I think I've already done enough damage. I just can't control my mood swings. I'll let you have a chance to explain to her, but it has to be when I'm unaware of you two talking, otherwise who knows what I'd do." Artie nods.

"Okay, since there's no chance of Tina ever forgiving me, I'll go out with you." Artie tells her, unaware of what Sunny really could do.


	7. Threat

Later that night, it seemed as if there was no water left in Tina's body because of all the tears she shed. She knew Mike was right, that no guy was worth this. But it still hurt her to know that her first serious boyfriend cheated on her. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tina, its Mike."

"I know, I have your number." She said half heartedly. It's a good thing Tina wasn't able to see Mike's face flush with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, haha I must have sounded like an idiot then." Tina actually laughed.

"It's nice to hear you laugh. No one's seen you smile for days." Tina blushes, relieved that he can't see her.

"How are you feeling? Better?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, a lot better thanks. But it still hurts."

"I know. I'd consider you superwoman if you were able to forget about Artie in a few days. But I'll be here if you need me." Mike offered.

"Thanks Mike. That's really nice of you."

"You want me to come over tomorrow to take you to school?" Mike asked.

"No that's okay. I'll be fine."

"I insist. It's no trouble."

"Okay. Sure, come on over tomorrow."

Tina made sure that night that Artie would not be able to contact her. She didn't respond to any of his texts, calls, or IMs. Artie was getting mad. _Why won't she let me explain?_ Artie thought angrilly. Tina felt guilty about ignoring Artie, but she wasn't ready to face him yet.

The next day, Tina woke up to the doorbell ringing. _Oh Shoot! That's Mike._ Tina thought as she got out of bed and ran into the bathroom before her mom opened the door. Tina was ready in 15 minutes. She walked downstairs to find Mike waiting for her in the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry Mike! I overslept!"

"It's okay. I was a bit early anyways."

"Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Yeah I did. I didn't want to impose."

"Okay, let me just grab a pop tart and we can get going." Tina got up and pulled the pop tart from the toaster, and they were on their way.

"Artie tried talking to me last night." Tina said.

"Really?" Mike tried to hide his disappointment. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't respond to him."

"I see." Mike said, secretly cheering on the inside.

"I don't think I'm ready to face him just yet."

"That's understandable, but you know it's unavoidable right?"

"Yeah, I know. Just hopefully not anytime soon." Mike raises his eyebrows.

"It's going to happen one of these days you know. You can't avoid him forever."

"I can try."

"Well, you might want to try harder. He's coming this way."

Artie approaches them.

"Hey Mike. Tina, can we talk?" Tina looked at Mike as if she was saying _Help_ me!

"I'll see you later Tina." Mike walked away, but not before whispering in Artie's ear.

"You've already done enough damage to her. You hurt her again, and I'll make sure you end up in that wheelchair permanently!" Mike warned before walking to class.


	8. Ouch

"What do you want? Have you come to gloat about how Sunny is so much better than me and that you never cared about me?" Tina said eyes full of hate and hurt. Artie was taken aback by what she said.

"What? No! Of course not! I came here to explain."

Tina scoffs. "Oh please, as if I need an explanation from you Arthur." Tina said menacingly. "What did you think would happen after I saw you kiss her? That I would be waiting for you with open arms? Go to hell Arthur Abrams! I hope you two are happy together." Tina said before storming off to class. _The nerve of him to actually try to justify his actions._ Tina thought miserably. Artie just looked sadly at her retreating figure.

"I'm sorry, Tina." Artie said softly before walking silently to class. Unbeknownst to those two, Sunny saw the whole thing and her mood swings came out full force. _I'll get that bitch for talking to my Artie_. She thought evilly.

Tina knew she shouldn't feel good about talking to Artie that way, but she did. The rest of the day passed smoothly for Tina, while the day dragged by for Artie. After the final bell rang, ending classes for the day, Mike caught up to Tina.

"Hey Tina, wait up!" Tina turned around and smiled.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" She asked.

"Pretty good. How'd it go with you and Artie?"

"As well as anyone in our situation would be." Tina said nonchalantly.

"Ohh… that bad huh?"

"Well, kinda. I was just so mad at him that I blew up at him. Not that he didn't deserve it." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about him Tina. You have many other friends"

"Yeah, like you." Tina smiled. Mike blushed.

"…Yeah, like me." He said uncomfortably.

"Listen, do you want to go grab a bite to eat before practice?" Tina asked.

"I wish I could. I have to go to the library to make up an assignment. Can I take a rain check on it?" Mike asked hopefully.

Tina laughed. "Yeah, sure. Just say when." Mike nodded and started walking to the library, leaving Tina by herself. _What to do now? Practice doesn't start for another 20 minutes._ Tina thought. Unfortunately for her, Sunny was following her every move and looking for the right time for her and her friends to attack. Tina decided to go to her locker and get something to do to pass the time. Now was the perfect time for Sunny to attack, so she did.

SLAM! Tina's head hit her locker, leaving a dent.

"Owww….. what the - " but was cut off by heavy attacks on her torso. Tina was writhing in pain. She knew she was screaming, but it seemed like no one could hear her. After minutes of brutalization did the blows stop.

"Listen hear slut, don't you dare talk to Artie. He's my boyfriend. You two are over, you got that? OVER! Don't talk to him because if you do, I will do worse than I already have done. Got it?" Sunny menacingly demanded. Tina couldn't even move. The pain was too great. Sunny and her friends laughed at her pathetic state while walking away. Tina just lied there, unable to move. It took her about 10 minutes just to stop wincing in pain. She knew glee practice was about to start, but couldn't find the strength to get up. Sitting up took her 5 minutes. After finally being able to sit up, she inspected some of the damage. Her forehead was bleeding and there was a nasty cut on her lip. But those were minimal to the amount of damage to her torso. Heavily bruised and cut, she winced in pain just looking at it. She knew that some of her ribs were broken too. But somehow, she had to get to practice. She used the lockers to slowly pull herself up. Luckily her legs didn't get damaged, but the pain was too great. Every step she took was agonizing. And the choir room was on the other side of the school.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"Artie, nice of you to join us." Mr. Schuester denounced. Artie looked guilt-stricken.

"Sorry. Something came up yesterday." Mr. Schuester sighed.

"Next time, tell us ahead please. We were worried about you." Artie nodded.

"Hey, somebody's missing. Where's Tina?" Mr. Shuester asked. The whole class looked around. Surely Tina was not here.

"Almost there" Tina panted. "Just a few more steps." She gripped the choir door and turned the handle.


	9. Oh Dear!

"OHMIGOD TINA!" Rachel exclaimed before running over to her. The rest of the class looked at how bad Tina looked.

"What happened to you? How did you become so beat up?" Rachel asked, extremely concerned.

"Rachel, lets take her to the girl's bathroom and clean her up. Someone call an ambulance!" Mercedes shouted.

"I'm on it!" Mike said, before dialing 911 on the school phone.

All the girls followed Mercedes and Rachel into the bathroom. Mercedes took charge. "Brittany! Go to the nurse's office and get a big first aid kit for Tina. She has serious wounds that need tending too. " Britney sped off. She knew exactly what Mercedes was asking for.

"Santana! Inspect her body for anymore injuries." Santana looked at her as if saying _Are you kidding me? _But proceeded to do so.

"Quinn, Rachel, do your best to clean up the wounds on her face." They nodded. Mercedes wet a bunch of paper towels to help dry off her sweat and blood.

Santana inspected her arms and legs, but found no injuries. She lifted up Tina's shirt and gasped at the sight. Brittany came back to hear Santana gasp.

"Her torso, so so…..!" Santana exclaimed. She lifted up Tina's shirt and all the girls gasped. It was so badly bruised and cut that it was terrifying to look at.

"Tina, I'm so sorry. You must be in terrible pain." Santana exclaimed. Tina didn't seem to hear her for she was too busy wincing in pain.

"Tina, please stop moving. I'm trying to clean up your lip." Quinn asked sincerely.

"Girls, the ambulance is here!" Mr. Schuester said. The girls got out of the way and let the paramedics take Tina onto the stretcher and into the ambulance.

"Mike, you go with Tina and let us know how she is tomorrow." Mike nodded and proceeded to get on the ambulance. After the ambulance left, the girls came back out, looking extremely melancholy.

"How was she?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Her torso…. OMG her torso!" Mercedes wailed.

"Her head wounds were nothing compared to how bad her torso looked." Quinn said somberly.

"EVERYBODY, lets calm down! We need to be strong for Tina. She is in good hands now. What we need to figure out now is who did this and why." Rachel said strongly. Everybody nodded in agreement. They all walked back to the choir room in silence. Once they got back to the choir room, everyone started talking.

"Guys! Any suspects?" Rachel asked. No one could think of anything.

"C'mon. There has to be someone who's got something against Tina." Immediately, everyone looks at Artie.

"What? I don't have anything against her." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Not you, that little bitch of a girlfriend you have. Tina told us how you cheated on her. That's deplorable. Her suffering is your fault. Way to go." Rachel said. Artie knew what Rachel said was true.

"It's my entire fault." Artie said sadly.


	10. Drama

Mike stayed with Tina at the hospital until she woke up. Groggily, Tina opened her eyes.

"M-Mike? What are you doing here?" Tina made an attempt to get up, but gasped in pain as she did so.

"Tina! Are you okay? Does it really hurt?" Mike asked, eyes full of concern. Tina winced.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just forgot that I was injured," Tina actually laughed. Mike did not smile.

"You're hurt this badly, and you can still smile?" Mike demanded. Tina saw the serious look on Mikes face and her smile became a frown.

"Mike? What's wrong? You've never been like this before." Mike sighed.

"Tina, you really scared me back at school. During that time, I couldn't bear to see how much pain you were in. In my head, I was thinking the worst. What if you fainted and never woke up? I don't want to lose you. I - " Mike, after realizing what he was about to say, stopped speaking. Tina looked up at him curiously.

"You what?" Tina asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Mike answered nonchalantly. Tina wasn't convinced

"Mike, tell me! What were you about to say?" Tina demanded.

"It's nothing, really." Mike insisted and looked away from her.

"Please Mike. Tell me." Mike looked up at her.

"Aww no fair. You know I can't resist your puppy pout." Tina smiled.

"Please Mike." Tina begged.

"No No No No No!"

"Mike, what's so bad about it? I'm sure it's fine."

"No it's not fine! It's not fine when the woman you really like is in the hospital because of her ex boyfriend's new girlfriend!" Tina's eyes widen. So does Mike's.

"Oh God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say it! I'm so sorry!" Mike says before leaving the room.

"Wait, Mike! Don't leave!" Tina begged. But it was too late. Mike was already out of the room. All of a sudden, her torso started hurting again. She gripped her stomach and screamed. A nurse frantically ran in.

"What's the matter Tina?"

"My torso! OMG my torso! Stop the pain! Stop it!" Tina screamed.

"Tina Tina! Please calm down! I can't examine your body unless you're still."

"But it hurts!" Tina wailed.

"I know it does, but the more you scream and move, the more it's going to hurt!" Tina gradually stopped squirming. The nurse examined her.

"Oh dear! It seems as if some of your wounds are infected. I'll go get some antibiotics to treat the infection. In the meantime, try not to move too much." The nurse left, leaving Tina in pain. The nurse returned in five minutes.

"Now Tina, I'm going to apply antibacterial ointment on your wounds. This may sting a little, but it works really well." Tina nodded and embraced the pain that was coming her way as the nurse worked on her wounds. Tina bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain. The pain seemed to last forever. After ten minutes, the nurse stood up.

"Alright Tina, things will only get better from here. I'll come check up on you later. Get some sleep now dear." The nurse walked away, leaving Tina all alone. Tina tried to sleep, but Mike's words kept replaying in her head. _It's not fine when the woman you really like is in the hospital because of her ex boyfriend's new girlfriend!_ How did Mike find out that Sunny was the one who did this to me? And what did he mean by the woman he really likes? Does he like me?

"Ugg.. I hate drama" Tina said, her head throbbing before falling asleep.


	11. Problems

After Mike ran out of Tina's room, many thoughts were going through his head.

_OMG I can't believe I actually said that out loud. Now she's going to think I'm a complete loser. How am I going to face her? OH GOD!_

He was too busy thinking that he wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike demanded.

"Chill out Mike! I'm here to see Tina! How is she?" Mike lost his temper.

"You want to see her? After all the pain you caused her, you actually have the balls to come to the hospital to "see" her?" Why I outta–"

"Mike Mike! Calm down! I only want to see how she's doing."

"See how she's doing? How do you think she's doing? She's in all this pain because of you! SHE LOOKS AWFUL! She's in a lot of physical and emotional pain and it's all your fault Arthur Abrams! I will not let you see her! You'll just do more damage!" Mike practically yelled.

"Mike I –"

"GET OUT!" Mike yelled. Artie, taken aback by Mike's outburst, had no choice but to leave the hospital. A nurse came up to Mike.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing our patients." Mike nodded and left the hospital.

While walking home, Mike was thinking again. The gall of him to actually come and see Tina. After he had already caused her so much pain.

Artie in the meantime, was trying to get ahold of Sunny. She ditches school a lot, because she thinks it's a waste of time, so he wasn't able to confront her at school. But he knew it was Sunny who hurt Tina, and he wasn't going to let her get away with it, girlfriend or not. Artie decided to be sneaky. He calls Sunny, and as usual, she doesn't answer. He leaves her a voice message. Hey Sunny, it's Artie. I haven't seen you around school for a week and even for you, that's uncommon. I'm worried about you. Please call me back. I need to know that you're alright. Please Sunny, talk to me. I miss you.

Later that night, Sunny calls Artie back.

"Sunny! Are you okay? You haven't been answering my calls for days. Did something happen?"

"Oh Artie, I did a horrible thing. I didn't mean to I swear, but my mood swings got the better of me." Artie knew what she was talking about but decided to play dumb.

"What did you do? You make is sound really serious."

"IT IS! My friends and I beat up your ex girlfriend Tina!" Artie remained calm.

"Really? Why would you do something like that? I already told you that I can never be with Tina again. Why would you still need to beat her up?"

"Because I got jealous. I saw you two talking last week and my mood swings just took control, just like they do sometimes." Artie's end remained silent.

"Artie? Please help me. What am I going to do. I don't want to go to jail. I'm really not a bad person. You know that. Please help me!" Artie sighs.

"Sunny, I don't know if I can help you. What you did was really serious. What you did is called gang violence. I'm not sure if you'll be safe. You can bet that the police will do a thorough investigation. Not to mention a lawsuit if Tina's family decides to sue the perpetrator. At this point, all you can do is come clean and apologize. The judge will hopefully reduce the sentence."

"Oh Artie, I'm so scared. I know I ditch school and don't really have good grades, but I was still planning on going to college. This will hinder everything!"

"I'm sorry Sunny, but that's the way it is."

"You'll be on my side though, right?"

"Huh?"

"You'll support me through this incident right? You'll defend me and everything?"

Artie hesitated. Sunny may be extreme, but he was really starting to like her. Her behavior left little to be desired, but deep down, Artie knew Sunny was a good person.

"Sure Sunny. I'll help you. But we may need to get you professional help about your controlling mood swings or you may end up killing someone in the future.

"Okay. So what do I do now? Sunny asked.


	12. Confession

The next day, Sunny went to the police station to admit what she did. The police was so impressed by her courage for taking responsibility for her actions that she didn't have to go to prison. Instead, when her trial came, the judge sentenced her to 60 hours of community service. Obviously, Tina's family was not pleased. Tina, who was still at the hospital, was not present at the trial.

"Are you kidding me? She nearly kills my daughter and she's not going to prison? Where's the justice in that?" Tina's mother fumed.

Artie, for one, was glad. He ran up to hug Sunny.

"Ugg...60 hours of community service. How gross!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's better than going to jail. Lets go out for some celebratory ice cream. My treat."

"You sure? After helping me through this, it should be me treating you to ice cream."

"Nah, you treated me the first time remember?"

"Oh yeah haha."

"Now it's my turn." Sunny smiles. They go to the same ice cream parlor they went their first time.

Tina, on the other hand, could care less about what happened to Sunny. After Mike blurted out that he liked her, he didn't come to visit her at the hospital. Frankly, Tina missed him. They were getting along so well. She may have developed some feelings for him too. Now, with Mike gone, Tina was starting to get really lonely. And she still had another week left at the hospital. _Please come back Mike. I really miss you. _Tina thought.

Mike knew it was wrong to avoid Tina, but he couldn't help it. He was so embarrassed by what he blurted out that he couldn't face her. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mike, sweetheart, why haven't you been visiting Tina at the hospital lately? She's a nice girl." His mother asked.

"I-I…"

"You what?"

"I kind of blurted out something that I shouldn't have said the other day. I don't think I can face her." Mike replies regrettably.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I accidentally told her that I liked her?"

"And that's preventing you from going to the hospital how?" His mother asked.

"Well, you didn't see her face. She looks so surprised."

"And?"

"And…. That means she's never thought of me in that way. I can't go back to see her."

"So you just plan on avoiding her forever? She's going to be released from the hospital eventually."

"I-I… well…" Mike didn't know what to say.

"Honey, listen to me. If you really like her, what kind of message are you sending her by not visiting her? You're showing her that what you said was just words to you. You don't care about her."

"But I do, mom. I really do."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Mike looks at his mother, confused. "Go, right now, and make your sentiments known." Mike's mother shoos Mike out the door.

"Thanks mom. I needed to hear that." His mother smiles.

Mike arrives at the hospital 10 minutes later. The nurse recognized him immediately.

"Mike right?" He nods. "You haven't been here in a while. Oh what's this?" The nurse looks at the bouquet of flowers and balloons he was holding.

"I presume these are for Tina." Mike blushes. The nurse smiles.

"Tina will be very happy to see you. Follow me." The nurse leads Mike into Tina's room. The nurse knocks.

"Tina, you have a visitor."

"Really? Who?" Mike's heart leaped. Simply hearing her voice made him go weak.

"Hi Tina." Mike blushes.

"Mike! Oh I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you!" Tina says before she can stop herself. Both blush.

"What are you doing outside? Come in." Tina asked. Mike shrugs, before entering with the flowers and balloons. Tina's eyes widen.

"Mike? What are you doing?"

"These are for you." Mike said, handing her the flowers and placing the balloons beside her bed.

"Oh they're lovely! But you didn't have to buy these for me. Simply being with you is wonderful enough." Mike blushes.

"I bought them for you so I could make up for not being here after my little slip up last week." He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Mike I …"

"No let me go first. I like you Tina, a lot. I didn't mean to blurt it out last time because I wasn't ready to tell you, but I don't care anymore. I know that you're still upset over Artie, but I can't help my feelings for you. I really like - aw heck – I love you Tina Cohen Chang, and I don't care if the world knows." Tina's eyes start to water. Mike notices.

"Oh Tina, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to make you upset. I - " Tina silences him by kissing him, to which he eagerly kisses back. They kiss passionately until they run out of breath.

"Shut up Mike and let me talk." Mike blushes and nods.

"I'll admit, when you first told me, I was really surprised. But it wasn't until after you stopped visiting me when I realized that I really missed you. A lot. I kept hoping everyday that you would come visit me. But you didn't, and it made me really sad. I'm so glad you came back. I love you too Mike. I could care less about whats-his-face now. I want you, not him." Tina smiles. They continue kissing until the nurse came in and told Mike that Tina had to rest. They both blush at being caught.

"I'll be back tomorrow" Mike says.

"Can't wait." Tina replies.


	13. Regret

Tina and Mike spent the next week at the hospital in perfect bliss. Mike would come visit her, they'd talk, then make out until Mike was kicked out To be perfectly honest, Tina was never this happy with Artie. After the stutter incident, Tina and Artie were never as close as they were previously. Artie's cheating only further convinced Tina that he wasn't for her. Still, if it weren't for Artie, she would have never gotten to know Mike.

"I should really thank them." Tina said. Mike looked confused.

"Who's them?"

"Artie and Sunny. If they never got together, we would have never gotten together."

"True…" Mike agreed.

"When I go back to school, I'm going to go thank them."

Sunny devoted all of her weekend to community service so she could be done with the judge's sentence. Artie got quite lonely. When he did, it wasn't Sunny he thought about, it was Tina. _Is she okay? Does she still hate me? Is she still in the hospital?_ He began to remember the good times they shared, only to realize that all of the good times they had, he screwed up. Tina didn't want to lie to him anymore, so she told him about her fake stutter, only to be scorned by him. After forgiving her, he sought to change her. _Stupid Stupid Stupid!_ Artie thought to himself. _Now the relationship is irreparable. Tina has __**Mike**__ now. _He said Mike's name with as much jealousy and anger as he could._ I wish I hadn't let Sunny mess with me in the first place. Now I've lost the woman I care about the most forever. _He thought sadly.


	14. Just be happy for them

After an extremely long time in the hospital, Tina was finally released and allowed to go back to school. She couldn't wait to see her glee friends. However, her day went by extremely slow. Since she was so behind on her work, she couldn't keep up with her classes. Not to mention she had to make up all the assignments she missed. However, seeing Mike always made her feel better.

"How's it going? Mike asked her. Tina shakes her head.

"Ooh… that bad huh?"

"The worst. I don't understand what my teachers are talking about, and I have so much homework to catch up on." Mike smiles.

"How can you be smiling? You're mocking me aren't you?" Tina said, getting angry. Tina started walking away, but Mike grabs her wrist and pulls her in.

"Let go of me if you're not going to be helpful."

"Tina, I want to help you. I was smiling because I get to spend more time with you" Tina blushed.

"Oh… well I feel like an idiot. I'll just be going now…" Tina said awkwardly. Mike didn't let go of her wrist. Instead, he pulled her in for a quick kiss before class. Tina blushes and heads for her last class of the day.

After class, Mike waited for Tina by her locker.

"Ready for practice m'lady?" Tina blushes

"Yup. Can't wait! Lets go." They walk to practice together, Mike's arm over Tina's shoulder.

Everyone gasped when they entered the room Mercedes ran up to her.

"Girl, what's been going on with you and Mike? If I remember correctly, you were in the hospital all this time."

"Mercedes, isn't it obvious. Mike visited her often so their relationship evolved." Kurt said.

"Congratulations Tina!" Rachel exclaimed. Everyone ran up to them. Everyone that is, except for Artie, who couldn't believe his eyes. Puck slapped him on the back.

"Yo, why you so sad?" Artie merely pointed.

"Dude, you're still into her? After what you did to her, don't you think she deserves a little happiness? She seems really happy with Chang, so maybe you should just leave them be."

"But that's the thing, I'm not happy with them being together. I miss her. I didn't want to cheat on her."

"Woah man, leave them. You had your chance with her and you blew it. There's no use cryin' about it. It won't make her come back to you. Besides, don't you have that rebel chick?"

"Yeah, but I hardly see her anymore." He looks longingly at Tina once more.

"Sucks man. You could have been with her if you hadn't messed up. Just be happy for them. Don't do anything stupid." Puck warned.


	15. Sorry, I will survive

Mr. Schuester walked into the room, signaling the start of practice.

"Tina! It's nice to have you back."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue..."

"Alright, now onto this week's assignment. I've decided that we are going to express our feelings for our partner."

"Isn't that the same thing as our ballad assignment?" Puck asked.

"Similar, only this time, it doesn't have to be a love song. Even though the partners will be boy –girl. You will consult the hat for your partner. One for the guys and one for the girls. Who's up first?" Finn raised his hand.

"Alright, Finn." Take your name out of the guy hat and pick a partner. Finn draws a name and smiles.

"Rachel." They smile.

"Alright, who's next?" Mike volunteers. Tina is hopeful. However, after seeing his face after he drew the card, she knew he didn't pick her.

"Brittany." Mike said.

Puck goes up. "Quinn." He pulls. Artie follows. Tina got out her water bottle and began drinking. Artie pulls a card. "Tina." As one can expect, Tina spit out her water.

"What?"

"Sorry Tina, but Artie chose your name. He's your partner." Mr. Schuester moved on.

Kurt drew Santana and Matt drew Mercedes.

Mr. Schuester began talking. "Now, all you have to do is choose a song to sing to your partner. You don't even need to interact. The song will do the interacting. Everyone performs next week. Have fun."

It didn't take anyone that long to choose a song. Artie was determined to make his sentiments known to Tina. Tina the same way. Next week everyone was ready. Rachel and Finn went first and they obviously chose a mushy love song. Puck and Quinn went next, and both their songs had something to do with parenting. The other three groups sang friendly songs to each other. Finally it was the songs of Artie and Tina. Artie chose to go first. He started singing.

_What do I got to do to make you love me_

_What do I got to do to make you care_

_What do I do when lightening strikes me_

_And awake to find that you are not there_

_What do I got to do to make you want me_

_What do I got to do to be heard_

_what do I say when it's all over (baby)_

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad (so sad) so sad_

_It's a sad sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad (so sad) so sad_

_Why can't we talk it over_

_Oh, it seems to me_

_that sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you want me_

_What do I got to do to be heard_

_What do I do say when it's all over_

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_what do I do to make you love me_

_what do I got to do to be heard_

_What do I do when lightening strikes me (yeah)_

_What have I got to do? (2x)_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word..._

Everyone clapped, except for Tina, who was not amused.

"Alright Tina, it's your turn." Mr. Schuester said.

Tina began singing.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinkin' I could never live,_

_without you by my side._

_*But then I spent so many nights just thinkin' how_

_you did me wrong. And I grew strong,_

_and I learned how to get along*_

_So now you're back, from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with_

_that sad look upon your face._

_I should've changed that stupid lock,I should've_

_made you leave your key!_

_If I had known for just one second you'd_

_be back to bother me, _

_Go on now go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now, cause_

_you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried_

_to hurt me with goodbye_

_Did I crumble, did I lay down and die _

_Oh no not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how_

_to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_& I've got all my life to live_

_& I've got all my love to give_

_I'll survive, I will survive_

_Hey, Hey! _

_It took all the strength i had,_

_not to fall apart._

_*just tryin hard to mend the pieces of_

_my broken heart*_

_And I spent so many nights just feelin'_

_sorry for myself, I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me, somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little_

_person still in love with you_

_And so you felt like droppin' in, and_

_just expect me to be free_

_But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for_

_someone who's lovin' me _

_Go on now go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now, cause_

_you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried_

_to break me with goodbye_

_Did I crumble,did I lay down and die _

_Oh no not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how_

_to love I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live,_

_I've got all my love to give,_

_I'll survive, I will survive..._

_Oh..._

_Go on now go, walk out the door_

_Just turn around now, cause_

_you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried_

_to break me with goodbye,_

_Did you think I'd crumble,_

_Did you think I'd lay down and die _

_Oh no not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive, I've got all_

_my life to live, I've got all my_

_love to give_

_I'll survive, I will survive_

_I will survive!_

The tension in the air was obvious. Mr. Schuester tried to break the tension.

"Well, that was…. Nice." He looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's time to go. Have a great day.!"

Tina walked out with Mike and everyone else did after them except for Artie, who was solemnly looking at the floor.


	16. I love you I do

"I really liked the song you used." Mike told Tina after rehersal. Tina blushes.

"Thanks. I was going to sing a different song, but then I got Artie as a partner."

"A different song? To whom?" Mike asked. Tina smiles but says nothing. Mike looked confused.

"Who? Who were you going to sing something to?" Mike demanded. Tina just kept smiling and shaking her head.

"You're silly. You honestly can't figure it out?" Mike thinks but shakes his head. Tina giggles.

"It's you, silly." Mike laughs.

"Oh. I knew that." Tina just shakes her head and kisses his cheek. Mike blushes.

"What were you going to sing to me?" Mike asked. Tina just smiles and starts walking faster. Mike easily kept up.

"Tell me!" No response. They approached the door at the front of the school. Mike opened the door for her and offered to carry her things. Tina smirks. As soon as she passes the door, she begins running. Mike stared dumbfounded for a minute, before chasing after her. Even with Tina's stuff, Mike was still a faster runner than Tina was. He caught up to her at the park in front of the school and tackled her onto the grass. Tina was taken by surprise.

"Gahh! Mike! Get off me!" Tina said while laughing her guts out.

"Tell me, or I'll be forced to use extreme measures." Tina's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed. Mike smirks.

"I would. Now are you going to tell me or not." Tina seemed to think for a minute. Finally she spoke.

"Never!" She grinned. So did Mike.

"Fine, you leave me with no choice." Tina began squirming and laughing as Mike started tickling her.

"GAH! NO! S-S-Stop!" Tina was laughing so hard that she couldn't speak properly or breathe.

"Tell me!" Mike demanded.

"Never!" Mike kept tickling her.

"Tell me!" Mike demanded again.

"A-Alright! Stop t-tickling me!" Tina said out of breath. Mike sat back and waited for Tina to catch her breath.

Tina opened her mouth.

_Never met a man_

_Quite like you_

_Doing all you can_

_Making my dreams come true_

_You're strong and you're smart_

_You've taken my heart_

_And I'll give you the rest of me too_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

_Mm I love ya_

_I've never ever felt_

_Quite like this_

_Good about myself_

_From my very first kiss_

_I'm here when you call_

_You've got it all_

_And confidence like I never knew_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

_You've got a charm_

_You simply disarm me every time_

_As long as u drive_

_I'm along for the ride_

_Your the way_

_I said it before_

_There won't be a door_

_That's closed to us_

_Putting all my trust in you_

_Cause you, you'll always be true, Oh_

_I never could have known_

_This would be,_

_Oh you and you alone, yeah_

_Now for me_

_I know you're the best_

_You've passed every test_

_It's almost too good to be true_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_

_You're the perfect man for me_

_I love you I do_


	17. Conversations

Artie spent 5 minutes moping before finally leaving the choir room. He knew he screwed up with Tina, but they could still be friends right? So what if Mike and her are together now? He was determined to get Tina's friendship back. However when he stepped out of the school, he saw Tina and Mike laughing. Sadly, he looked away and started walking home. But then he heard Tina start to sing, which he could assume, was for Mike. He heard her sing Jennifer Hudson's rendition of I love you I do, and immediately became sad. _I wish she were singing that song to me instead of him._ Artie thought sadly before exiting the school grounds.

Later that night Artie IM's Tina

Tina, I know you're still mad at me, and I don't blame you. I'm really sorry for what I did to you, even though I know that saying sorry isn't enough to erase what happened. But if it's not too late, I'd still like to be your friend. Your dating someone better, and I can tell that your happy, but I'm not happy not being friends with you. I think glee club practice would be a lot better if we weren't fighting. I hope you talk to me, even if it is to yell at me. I'd feel a lot better knowing we were on speaking terms. Okay, I'm done talking. Bye Tina.

To say Tina was shocked would be an understatement. Tina was bewildered. She didn't know what to think. Deep down, she always knew Artie was a good person who did the right thing, but she didn't know what to make of this situation. So she decided to ask Mike.

T: Hey Mike.

M: Wsup Tina.

T: Artie IMed me.

M: Really? And what did he say?

T: I'll show you. (She copied and pasted what Artie IMed to Mike)

M: Wow. He really misses you. What are you going to do?

T: I don't know. I'm so confused right now. I can't forgive Artie for what he did. But not being friends with him is killing me too. What do you think I should do?

M: It isn't for me to decide. I'd love it if you and Artie were friends again, I mean Glee Club would be a lot better. But it's up to you. You know I'll protect you if he ever steps out of line.

T: I don't know what to do.

M: I think you should at least IM him back. It probably took him a lot of courage to IM you after what happened.

T: Really? Would that be a good idea?

M: Sure. I mean, what's the worst that can happen? I can't think of anything.

T: Thanks Mike. You always know what to do.

M: Let me know how it goes.

It took Tina about 5 minutes to think about what to say to Artie.

T: Hi Artie.

A: TINA! I'm so happy you're talking to me.

T: Well, I actually don't really know what to say. Your message kinda shocked me a bit.

A: I know. I'm just glad that you're talking to me, even if it's virtual. You can yell at me, curse me out, anything you want.

T: Well, I don't know if I want to do that.

A: You don't?

T: Well no. It's been a while since the incident happened, so I've moved on. Maybe we can be friends eventually, but right now, I don't know.

A: I understand. Take all the time you need. I look forward to the day that we can be friends again.

T: Me too. Bye Artie.

A: Bye Tina.


	18. Epilogue

After their conversation online, everything got better. They still weren't speaking to each other in public, but they nodded and smiled at each other, which was a major improvement. Even the Glee Club atmosphere cleared up. Things were almost like before. ALMOST. Tina and Artie were never partnered together, after the incident that happened last time.

The tension that seemed to surround them seemed to have dissolved. It was a miraculous sight. After all that they went through, they eventually became friends again. As for the romance, it was decided that Mike, Tina, and Artie were better off as best friends. Now 10 years later, they are inseparable. Life throws curveballs at you, but it's better to embrace it than avoid it, as the trio has learned. As for Sunny, well it can be of no surprise when she was arrested for the murder of Sue Sylvester, what with her disregard for authority, and Sue Sylvester being the power hungry woman she is.

_I know it's a crappy ending. Sorry. I can't think of anything else to conclude it. I'm getting tired of writing this story. I don't hate Sue Sylvester, I just think that she and Sunny wouldn't get along, and with her mood swings, it could happen. Don't hate me!_


End file.
